1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a storage casing for the storage of two optical disks, and more particularly to a slim optical disk storage casing with a thickness of only 5 mm to 5.5 mm.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical recording medium, with the advantages of huge memory, accurate recording of signals and lasting retention of data, has been widely used by ordinary consumers. As a consequence, development for the storage casing for optical recording medium is booming. Among varied optical recording media, let the optical disk here be used as an example. The most commonly used storage casing for an optical disk is a three piece storage casing which includes mainly a lower casing, an openable upper casing and a carriage tray installed at the chamber of the lower casing, wherein a central straddling and multi-footed retaining holders are situated at the center of the carriage tray. When retrieving an optical disk, the user matches the center of the optical disk and places it into the casing accordingly. When the user presses the button of the central straddling, the flexible retaining holders contract and the optical disk will be released.
Apart from a high manufacturing cost and time-consuming assembly, the abovementioned three piece type storage casing has a thickness of at least 10 mm due to the installment of the carriage tray which is several times that of an optical disk and is space-consuming in tenons of storage as well as transportation.
Recently, a slim type optical disk storage casing which is only half the thickness of the three piece type storage casing has come to the market. The two piece type storage casing, as is disclosed in Taiwanese patent publication number 417821 invented by the present inventor, reduces the thickness of the storage casing to about 5.2 mm without changing its original functions by eliminating the installment of a carriage tray.
However, such improvement still fails to meet consumers' needs to store their rapidly growing number of optical disks. Therefore, the invention aims to provide a storage casing which accommodates a maximum number of optical disks in a minimum space of room.